


"Не в этой жизни"

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction, Shared Dreams, Swearing, War, cloud atlas-ish, criminal, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>стая идет на рискованный эксперимент, проживая совместные сны один за другим. они настоящие, живые и яркие. что будет, когда они вернутся в _эту_ реальность?<br/>ау, солянка в стиле Облачного Атласа, от сай-фая до нуара</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Не в этой жизни"

Дерек знает, что Дитону нельзя полностью доверять. Это знает и Стайлз, и Скотт, и Лидия, и даже Питер. Пожалуй это знают все, но когда над всей стаей нависает смертельная угроза, выбирать не очень-то приходится. Поэтому, когда Дитон разливает по чашкам какое-то остро пахнущее пойло, призванное сплотить стаю, настроить всех на одну волну, связать и слить вместе силы - и волков, и людей, и нелюдей, Дерек скрепя сердце осушает свою порцию, и мысленно молится всем волчьим богам, которых знает. Дитон ухмыляется, поправляя лацкан пиджака, он уезжает на какое-то официальное собрание эмиссаров страны, поэтому "в случае чего, боюсь, никто не сможет вам помочь" - и разводит руками. Питер зеркалит его улыбку, как родную, и тоже делает глоточек, причмокивает, отвешивает комплимент шеф-повару и довольно фыркает. Ему в общем-то нет дела до всего этого, но жутко любопытно. И, чего греха таить, он никогда не мог пройти мимо пузырька с надписью "сила", даже если на нем красуется черепушка и знак "токсично". Дерек прикрывает глаза и начинает засыпать.

\- Отпустите, ну пожалуйста, я говорю правду, клянусь, проведите еще один тест! Господи божемой, да послушайте же! - мальчишку тащат к гигантской доменной печи без привычного обряда, ритуала и отпеваний. Всего лишь андроид, один из миллионов. То, что весь процесс еще не поставили на конвейер - исключительно вопрос лени и финансов. Раньше защитники прав этих красивых железок еще хоть как-то трепыхались, настаивая, что у них тоже есть душа, что это высокоинтеллектуальные существа, не просто машины, что в них разум переходит обычные границы старых роботов, которые раньше валялись на свалке каждого уважающего себя дома. Эти машины класса "СЧ" - Сверхчеловек, это действительно было уже что-то другое. Но когда дело касалось преступников - закон был беспощаден к ним, как к обычным кускам железа. Андроид-убийца целиком и полностью становился чумным - от платы, до высокотехнологических матриц, до биокожи. Его не растаскивали на запчасти, его просто сжигали, сразу и всего, целиком. Дерек всегда подозревал, что в процессе могли, и наверняка утилизировались, не только неугодные "машины", но и вполне себе живые люди. Подозревал, но никогда не начинал расследование, потому что - а смысл? Его просто уберут, стоит только начать подкапываться. А на его место придет другой, более сговорчивый Инспектор.  
\- Мистер Хейл! Я вас знаю, мы виделись однажды, я журналист. Да посмотрите же на меня! - он вырывается так отчаянно, так больно и страшно, как, впрочем, и сотни тысяч до него. Машины класса СЧ, возможно, чувствуют себя больше людьми, чем сами люди, и иногда у Дерека не выдерживают нервы - он уходит, не досмотрев "шоу" до конца. В отличие от многих работников крематория - он не получает от своей работы ни малейшего удовольствия. И все же, на этот раз он почему-то решил остаться.  
Дерек вздергивает руку, приказывая всем остановиться. Двое охранников недовольно тормозят, не дойдя каких-то пары метров до гигантской кованой двери. Заламывают мальчишке руки. У него разбита губа, и нос, синяки по всему телу. Кожа чувствительная, будто настоящая, впрочем, как и у любого на совесть сделанного СЧ. По-настоящему подтвердить не.человечность можно только при помощи специального теста. Для невооруженного глаза нет практически никаких отличий. И все же.  
Питер рядом фыркает, поправляя мундир. Он всегда везде ходит при полном параде, будь то заурядная инспекция предполагаемого подпольного торговца медикаментами, у которого всегда можно получить барыш, или не менее обычная обязанность присутствовать при казни провинившегося андроида. Он как раз из тех людей, для которых все это - невыразимый кайф. Чем больше власти, тем лучше.  
\- Боже, когда ты уже перестанешь их жалеть, а, Дерек? Это же просто железо.  
Но он не обращает внимания. Может, это как раз тот самый момент, когда нужно перестать быть ленивым, игнорировать факты, перестать быть безразличным. Тем более, в этом парнишке что-то есть. До боли знакомое.  
\- Вы меня наверное не помните, - он дышит так тяжело, будто бежал марафон. От него несет страхом, первобытным ужасом, - Я пытался у вас взять интервью, несколько раз. После того громкого дела про попытку скрестить волчью и человеческую ДНК. Вы тогда самолично вытащили из горящей лаборатории несчастного малыша, полуволка, получеловека, эти фотографии тогда облетели весь земной шар. Их я сделал, - смотрит в глаза, нижняя губа подрагивает. Ничего, кроме искренности, ни намека на ложь, а своему внутреннему детектору Дерек всегда был склонен доверять. И это не какая-нибудь хитрая механическая штуковина, а старая добрая интуиция.  
Дерек цепко берет его за подбородок, вертит лицо туда-сюда, скользит пальцами по коже. Нет, он не смог бы отличить.  
\- Я вляпался, - парень смотрит большими, просто огромными глазами на него, как на последнего в мире человека. В определенном смысле так оно и есть - он единственный, кто может остановить казнь, - Журналисты всегда вляпываются, вы же знаете. Меня больше не существует в регистре, никакого Стайлза Стилински - стерли, умертвили, как и не было. И мои статьи. И даже да, те самые фотографии - если вы потратите хоть пару минут времени и проверите, вы их тоже не найдете, - тараторит, охранники рядом недовольно топчутся, но Дерек припечатывает их суровым взглядом, и они сразу же смирнеют.  
\- Вкололи какую-то химию, так что кожа вся онемела - меня хоть резать можно сейчас. Такой нечувствительности у СЧ отродясь не было. Они работают эффективно, но небрежно, - он подается вперед, заглядывая в глаза Дереку, пытаясь что-то передать одним только взглядом, - Поверьте мне. Просто...пожалуйста. Мне никто никогда не верит.  
У Дерека что-то клацает внутри, и он уже знает. Что мальчишка не врет, и сейчас перед ним выбор - либо вляпаться в это дерьмо по уши, рискуя карьерой, неплохой зарплатой и в общем стабильно-обеспеченной жизнью, либо просто развернуться и уйти, выкинуть из головы. Дерек хищно ухмыляется. Он не сомневается ни секунды.  
\- Авторизую повторную проверку. В моем присутствии.  
Охранник грубо ругается, а где-то позади картинно вздыхает Питер, в который раз поправляя свой идеально сидящий мундир.

\- Бля, чувак, ты только держись, держись, хорошо? - Стайлз проклинает все на свете, и эти чертовы джунгли, и душный, липкий дождь, и тяжесть Дерека, который еле переставляет ноги, истекая кровью. Насмерть. Но больше всего он ненавидит себя за собственную тщедушность и немощность. И это санитар называется, господи, он должен был ходить в качалку. С рождения.  
Стайлз давит слезы, останавливается, втягивает воздух, до крови кусает губу, и покрепче перехватывает Дерека за пояс, что есть силы вцепившись в скользкий от крови ремень. Позади слышатся автоматные очереди, издалека похожие на звуки лопающихся шариков. Только шарики не превращают живых, горячих людей в мертвые, изрешеченные трупы. В Дереке на пять дырок больше, чем положено, и он даже толком не знает, задето ли что-то жизненно важное. Девяносто процентов вероятности - что да. Либо он такой везучий сукин сын, что они таки выберутся из этой передряги живыми. Дезертирами, но живыми, и Стайлзу посрать, сколько судов ему придется потом пройти, он не оставит его умирать.  
\- Б-брось меня, придурок, - он еле переставляет ноги, и еле шевелит языком. Бледный, как зомби или чертов вампир. И все еще играет в героя, все еще.  
\- Иди в жопу, - Стайлз сцепляет зубы, откидывает мокрую челку со лба, шея и руки ноют от тяжести чужого тела, глаза щиплет от пота и дождя, одежда намокла и набухла, и под ногами чвякает так, что их может услышать кто угодно. Ему кажется, впереди что-то хрустнуло.  
\- Это приказ, - Дерек почти стонет. Он прав, наверняка он прав. Но Стайлз не простит себе, если оставит его и выживет сам. Он просто пустит себе пулю в лоб, и все.  
\- А у меня клятва, - притормаживает, садит Дерека прямо на мокрую землю под длинным, увитым лианами деревом, и перехватывает автомат поудобнее, - Гиппократа, - договаривает, и краем глаза ловит какое-то движение. Автомат в руках холодный, несуразно огромный и скользкий. Он не сразу успевает снять предохранитель, и щеку царапает что-то жгучее и острое. Нет, все-таки сегодня Стайлз - везучий сукин сын. Он начинает стрелять почти не глядя, видит бог, у него не было вообще никакой подготовки, просто не успели. Его тощие пальцы созданы для иголок, бинтов и шприцов, а не для этого. Автомат жадно вздрагивает в его руках, отдаваясь болью во всем теле, становится горячим, будто живым. Стайлз не замечает, как рыдает в голос, не замечает, но продолжает решетить джунгли вокруг себя, надеясь, что попал, и надеясь, что не увидит этого, никогда.  
Когда он останавливается, проходит уже, кажется, целая вечность. Все окутывает оглушающая, ватная тишина, и скорее всего это просто Стайлз оглох, но какая теперь разница? Им нужно идти дальше. Дерек сполз по стволу бесформенной, умирающей грудой мяса.  
\- Эй, Хейл, - Стайлз бьет его по щекам легонько, а потом все сильнее, - Дерек, твою мать! Сэр!! - выкрикивает так громко, что его наверняка услышали везде, и наверняка уже с десяток вооруженных до зубов "чарли" крадутся по их следам, утопая по колено в зарослях, с горящими от злобы глазами.  
Это "сэр" было их камнем преткновения с самого первого дня на службе. Стайлз был худосочным, угловатым, вредным, острым на язык и непокорным, как дикий волчонок. Он не хотел этой войны, он вообще был пацифистом и ненавидел оружие. Но что он ненавидел еще больше - это сидеть и нихрена не делать. Поэтому он бросил медицинский колледж посреди практики, и уехал. Туда, где его умения были в триста раз более необходимыми, чем где-либо еще. Хейл, кажется, даже уважал его за этот выбор, но все равно не оставлял попыток сделать из него бойца. Хмурился, рычал, и говорил, что он сдохнет при первой же стычке, потому что никто не будет прикрывать его тощий зад. Не будет, даже если захочет, потому что там - ад. Да, они были первыми ребятами под его командованием, но сам Дерек успел побывать в самой гуще. Наспех залатал развороченный живот, получил повышение, и вернулся. Чтобы помочь выжить другим, потому что уже больше ничего, кроме этого, не знал.  
В этом они со Стайлзом похожи. И еще много в чем, наверняка, вот они уедут отсюда, засядут в каком-нибудь славном прокуренном насквозь баре за литром-другим пива, и хорошенько пообщаются за жизнь. Стайлз больше не будет раздражающим салагой, и можно будет наконец просто говорить.  
\- На меня смотреть! - орет, цепляется за промокшую насквозь рубашку, оцарапывая ногтями бледную шею, - Это приказ, мать твою!  
Когда Дерек разлепляет глаза, Стайлз готов поклясться, что где-то запевают ангельские хоралы. В его голове, например.  
\- Тебя ранили, - бормочет еле слышно. Где-то позади возобновляются пулеметные "тук-тук-тук", так похожие на лопающиеся шарики.  
\- Идиота кусок, - Стайлз вытирает кровь со щеки, и сопли, и дождь, и слезы. Подхватывает Дерека под руку, и клянется, громко и вслух, что вытащит его задницу отсюда. Сдохнет, но вытащит.

\- Детектив Стилински, - красотка без стука заходит в дверь его небольшой конторы. За окном идет дождь и гулко громыхает гром. Она закутана в длинный черный плащ с пояском. Широкополая шляпа сдвинута набок, скрывая половину лица в тени. Стайлз смотрит, не отрываясь, сигарета в его руке тлеет и осыпается пеплом прямо на штаны. Он прочищает горло, красотка улыбается одними только уголками рта. Помада красная и сочная, как кровь. Рыжие волосы лежат безупречными волнами на плечах. Она стягивает перчатки изящно и аккуратно, присаживается за стол.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - Он все-таки спрашивает, и жалеет, что на нем сегодня такая мятая рубашка, впрочем, как и всегда. Не то чтобы он думал, что у него есть какие-либо шансы, но черт. Это же просто богиня.  
\- Меня хотят убить, - она достает тоненькую сигарету из портсигара с выгравированным на нем волком, и Стайлз узнает фирменный знак местного магната игорного бизнеса. Он сглатывает, и подносит зажигалку.  
\- Вы - Лидия Хейл? - сразу переходит к делу, и даже боится себе представить, во что вляпывается, но уже знает, что потерян. Был сразу, бесповоротно, как только она вошла. Он сделает для нее все.  
Улыбка становится чуть более искренней, она распахивает полы плаща. Под ним - шикарное красное платье с потрясающим воображение вырезом. Колье с тяжелым изумрудом влажно поблескивает в темноте.  
\- У меня не так много времени, скоро он заметит пропажу. Все же пудрить носик можно не бесконечно, - красивые, полные губы обнимают сигарету, и Стайлз приказывает себе сосредоточиться. Ее взгляд гипнотичен, а в голос хочется завернуться, как в мех.  
\- Если Питер Хейл представляет для вас какую-то угрозу, то возможно лучше...  
\- Да бросьте, - она кривит губы в презрительной ухмылке, - Полиция, суды - ему принадлежит все, даже чертовы лавки с женским бельем, - дым от сигареты густой, ароматный, с привкусом вишни. Стайлз вдыхает его, как парфюм.  
\- Хорошо. Я слушаю.  
\- Он очень любит охоту, мой муж, - отстраненно смотрит в окно, там где блики фонарей мешаются с тенями дождевых дорожек. - Он любит свою территорию. Любит метить свою территорию, - она тяжело вздыхает, и Стайлз сглатывает. Значит, домашнее насилие.  
\- Он даже оплачивает мне врачей, можете себе представить границы его любви. Хотя врач всегда был только один, чтобы не поползли слухи. Всего один, - прикрывает глаза, чуть склонив голову набок, так что становится видно почти все лицо. Мечтательная, теплая улыбка.  
\- Вы влюбились, - Стайлз говорит, и в груди что-то болезненно сжимается.  
\- Мы влюбились, - кивает, закидывая ногу на ногу, достает еще одну сигарету. Теперь ее руки слегка подрагивают, - Тело Джексона нашли вчера. Растерзан собаками. В нашем городе не так уж и много собак, - маленькие сережки сверкают в ее ушах, похожие на звездочки. Стайлз достает два стакана и заполняет их не слишком дорогим, но все же приличным скотчем. Она благодарно принимает выпивку, хотя стакан не выглядит даже отдаленно чистым. Похожа на смертельно уставшую птичку в золоченой клетке, задрапированной тяжелой дорогой тканью. Стайлзу очень хочется освободить ее.  
\- Мне жаль, - он скорбно поджимает губы. Ему правда, искренне жаль.  
\- Мне тоже, - выдыхает дым в сторону, и минутная слабость тут же проходит. На него опять смотрит сильная, холодная женщина. Единственная в своем роде. Другая просто не смогла бы выжить в мире Питера Хейла.  
\- Он сказал что-нибудь?  
Она только легонько качает головой.  
\- Я слышу вой по ночам. Наш дом на самом краю города, рядом с лесом. Я знаю...мне недолго осталось, - потому что Хейлы не прощают предательства, это все знают. Кейт Арджент когда-то пыталась поджечь семейное гнездо Хейлов битком набитое родственниками, собравшимися на Рождество. У девчонки всегда были не все дома, и то, что Дерек ее бросил, наверное, сыграло свою роль. Ее тело нашли через месяц, без головы, идентифицировали по фамильной цацке, сохранившейся на шее.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я... - Стайлз не знает, правда не знает, как помочь. Он чаще имеет дело с украденными драгоценностями, изменяющими мужьями, изредка - со смертями, когда полиция оказывается совсем уж бессильна. Но вот это все? Что он может противопоставить местной мафии?  
\- Я хочу совсем немного, - она тушит сигарету в пепельнице и запахивает плащ, - Когда мое тело найдут - прищучьте этого сукиного сына, - на стол шлепается толстый конверт с деньгами. Она поправляет шляпу, и уходит, красиво покачивая бедрами.  
Стайлз несколько секунд гипнотизирует конверт, затем достает револьвер и наливает себе еще немного скотча. Кажется, он собирается кого-то убить.

Стайлз всегда знал, что у него хреновый вкус на мужиков. Вернее, вкус-то как раз отличный, но не везет катастрофически. Чем модельнее внешность и чем холоднее глаза - тем больше шансов, что у Стайлза задрожат коленки и он захочет их, ну, развести. Питер подействовал на него, как полбутылки коньяка на голодный желудок. Выдержка, грация, злобная, чуть издевательская улыбка и оценивающий, хищный взгляд, раздевающий догола прямо там, в злосчастном пабе. Все кричало "беги от него, маленький идиот, беги пока цел", но Стайлз только смеялся, хихикал как девчонка, томно опускал ресницы и подносил бокал за бокалом ко рту. Он так и не понял - снимали его, или снимал он, это местечко даже не числилось как "гей-френдли", скорее наоборот - количество брутальных мужиков здесь всегда зашкаливало, но Стайлз обожает челленджи. Чтобы не просто так. Чтобы его захотели, внезапно и отчаянно до горячего стояка в штанах. Ну да, его немного недолюбили в детстве, может быть поэтому? Или потому, что у него нифига нет друзей, которые бы сказали "прекрати пороть горячку, дружище, или когда-нибудь кто-нибудь трахнет тебя ножом в живот". Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что нарывается каждый раз, когда оттопыривает нижнюю губу вызывающе и приглашающе, когда размыкает губы и облизывает их как бы случайно. Он нарывается - но с этим красавчиком все просто, он как будто тоже искал. Ждал, когда кто-нибудь клюнет. Стайлз не может избавиться от приторно-сладкого, жгучего ощущения в животе, как будто он делает что-то донельзя неправильное, опасное, что он, возможно, сдохнет этой ночью. Но разве он когда-либо слушал свою интуицию? Да ни разу. Питер слишком хорош, чтобы отказаться от него, так и не попробовав. Смуглый мальчишка-бармен смотрит на них неодобрительно, когда Питер легонько касается рукой колена Стайлза, а затем, глядя прямо в глаза, ведет ладонью вдоль бедра и изгиба задницы, пока не останавливается на поясе. Ныряет пальцами под футболку, там где горячая, истосковавшаяся по ласке кожа, и Стайлз только сухо бросает "идем". Бармен провожает их хмурым взглядом и что-то говорит одной из официанток.  
Все идет отлично, горячо и супер. Стайлз не против сделать это прямо на заднем дворе, вдавленный лицом в кирпичную стену, черт, он бы согласился даже на туалет. Питер сзади жаркий, большой и сильный, покусывает шею, целует и вылизывает, руки на животе гладят, будто успокаивая. Стайлз оттопыривает задницу, ему легонько смеются на ухо, закусывают мочку и тянут, так издевательски-сладко зубами. Руки опускаются ниже, сминают пах, и черт бы его побрал, Стайлз готов спустить штаны прямо здесь и дать себя отыметь без смазки.  
\- А может мы... - сипло шепчет, дышит тяжело, - Сменим локацию, а?  
Питер сухо смеется в шею, горячо и щекотно, ведет руками вверх, уверенно и сильно. Не слишком похоже на ласку, но мозг взрывает ничуть не меньше.  
\- Не бойся, щеночек. Это будет быстро, - легонько посасывает мочку уха, отправляя Стайлза куда-то в нирвану возбуждения и похоти, руки ненадолго исчезают, что-то шуршит, и Стайлз хочет спросить, что он там задумал, но ему уже решительно нечем дышать.  
Чертов пакет забивается в нос и рот, когда он судорожно втягивает в себя воздух. Мир превращается в размытую полиэтиленовую пленку, отделяющую его от прохладной ароматной ночи. Стайлз бьется и дергается, судорожно машет руками, но в глазах пляшут звезды, смешные такие блестящие звездочки. А еще блики и странные темные разводы, которых становится все больше и больше. Он думает, что когда все заполнит тьма - это закончится. Боль и жжение в легких, трепыхающиеся конечности, и безумный, страшный хрип, с которым он пытается втянуть хоть немного воздуха. Пакет все шуршит, и шуршит, и шуршит, Стайлз пытается пихнуть Питера локтем в бок, но он в два раза больше и уж точно сильнее. Пинает его под колени, ноги подкашиваются, и удавка затягивается еще сильнее. Стайлз обещает себе и всем богам мира, что если выживет, каким-то чудом все-таки переживет эту ночь, то при виде следующего модельного красавца с холодными глазами будет сразу сам себе давать в морду, для острастки, и переходить на другую сторону улицы.  
Все заканчивается так же резко, как и началось. Стайлз заваливается на бок, кто-то сдергивает с него пакет, но он уже почти ничего не чувствует - сердце остановилось, в легких блаженная пустота, и даже кожа онемела. Кто-то делает ему массаж сердца, кто-то прижимается горячими сухими губами к его рту, пытаясь протолкнуть внутрь хоть что-то, заставить дышать, кто-то бьет его наотмашь по лицу, и Стайлз протяжно, надрывно, разрываясь внутри на части, втягивает в себя ароматный ночной воздух, маленькими судорожными вдохами, а потом чуть более медленными и спокойными. Глаза застилают слезы, поэтому он не сразу понимает.  
\- Я думал не успеем. Чувяк, ну все-все, ты живой, давай, - его поднимают за руку, обнимают лицо ладонями, заставляя сфокусироваться. Молодой смуглый парень-бармен, вот кто бы мог подумать, а? Еще более удивительно, как Стайлз сразу не распознал в нем копа.  
\- Хорошо, что ты с ним никуда не поехал, серьезно, твоя похотливость тебя спасла, - не-совсем-бармен хмыкает, - Обычно он подсыпает своим жертвам наркотик, и у них даже нет сил сопротивляться. Ну и делает это не на заднем дворе паба. На водички выпей.  
Стайлз держится за парня, делает несколько небольших глотков, сердце бьется, как безумное, у него адреналиновый шок, и от этого его мозги опять начинают работать с нормальной скоростью.  
\- Выпасали его? - скорее хрипит, чем говорит, - Словить на горячем?  
Бармен только кивает, участливо заглядывает ему в лицо, где-то рядом мигает красно-голубое, ночь становится похожа на клуб с дешевой подсветкой.  
\- Ага. Извини, что раньше не успели. Не думал, что он такой быстрый, - треплет по плечу успокаивающе. Потрясный парень. И вот почему у Стайлза никогда не стоит на таких? Вот никогдашеньки. Но он все равно улыбается в ответ, потому что невозможно хмурится на это солнышко.  
\- Шутишь, да? Ты мне жизнь спас, - шмыгает носом, протягивает руку, - Стайлз.  
\- Скотт, - его улыбка становится еще шире, хотя казалось, куда ж еще, - Нам нужны будут твои показания, но...идем налью тебе еще стопку, участок подождет.  
Стайлз позволяет вести себя под ручку, как больного, и думает, что хочет сделать что-нибудь хорошее для этого человека. Не типа там минет или быстрый перепихон где-нибудь, а действительно важное и хорошее. Кажется, он хочет с ним дружить.

\- Ладно, признаю, это была хреновая идея, - Стайлз вдавливает педаль газа так сильно, что вот-вот продавит пол машины. Старенький джип не должен привлекать к себе внимания, но честно говоря ему уже все равно. Сейчас важнее другое.  
\- Что - грабить банк, или грабить банк вдвоем? - Дерек хмыкает и морщится, прижимая скомканное худи Стайлза в животу. Это паршиво, это реально суперхреново, настолько, что Стайлз даже не хочет об этом думать. Он автоматически высматривает по сторонам больницу, хотя знает, что Дерек не разрешит.  
\- Грабить банк Арджентов. Слишком крутая защита, слишком навороченные охранники, - он чертыхается и бьет руками по рулю. До этого все срабатывало отлично - они разыгрывали обычную сценку, Дерек внушительно грозил всем оружием, потом брал Стайлза в "заложники", заставляя как бы себе помогать - собирать деньги, украшения, опустошать сейфы, если было время. А потом утаскивал бедную жертву с собой, и они со смехом забирались в машину, каждый раз новую, и бежали дальше. До следующего раза.  
Они нарвались, и это Стайлз виноват. Маленькая заносчивая задница, чем он думал, вот чем?  
\- Это тоже, - Дерек смотрит на него внимательно, как будто может прочитать мысли. После стольких лет, впрочем, не удивительно. - Эй, это не твоя вина. Я же согласился. Хотя были опасения, но...мы бы себе не простили, если бы не попробовали, а? - кривая ухмылка, и опять хмурится. Худи уже наполовину пропиталось кровью.  
\- Едем в больницу, - голос Стайлза дрожит, - Это не обговаривается.  
\- Я что так, что так сдохну, - Дерек даже касается его плеча, заставив бросить в его сторону мимолетный взгляд. Уже бледный, как поганка, - А твою тощую задницу засадят на пару десятков лет. Тебе рассказать, что делают с симпатичными тощими задницами в тюрьмах?  
Стайлз чертыхается, смаргивает слезы, и все равно продолжает выискивать взглядом больницу, или хотя бы аптеку, да хоть ветеринарную.  
\- Посрать. Я не дам тебе умереть. Не здесь и не сейчас. Никогда, - это слишком похоже на признание, но Стайлз слишком занят страхом, чтобы фильтровать, что и как он говорит. Они вместе уже так долго и через столько уже прошли, что можно не задумываться. Не бояться, что не так поймут. А даже если не так - то пофиг. Они несколько раз кидали друг друга на деньги, били друг другу морды, отбивали девчонок, и пару раз делили одну на двоих. Все было идеально. Вплоть до этого момента.  
\- Эй, - Дерек чуть разворачивается к нему, - Ну не реви, эй, - холодные пальцы прижимаются к щеке, убирают слезы, - Давай тормознем где-нибудь с красивым видом, возьмем по баночке холодного пива. Как всегда, давай?  
\- Да какого хера? - Стайлз тормозит так резко, что их чуть не выносит на обочину. Трасса пустая, но он не знает, есть ли за ними погоня, - Ты думаешь отбросишь коньки и мне будет окей? Ты как себе вообще это представляешь? Что я буду...как я буду потом? Жить вообще...мудак, - он начинает задыхаться, перед глазами плывут темные пятна. Чертовы панические приступы, уже пару лет как не было, а тут на тебе. Как раз, когда нужно спасать их несчастные шкуры.  
\- Тише-тише, дыши, - бормочет успокаивающе, легонько гладит шею, заглядывает в лицо встревожено, как будто разом позабыв, что сам вообще-то лежит истекает кровью. Насмерть.  
\- Ага, я... - втягивает воздух, всхлипывает, задерживает дыхание, медленно выдыхает, - Я ок. Но ты мудак, - впивается в его запястье пальцами, держит и держится, как будто Дерек вот-вот сбежит куда-нибудь. На тот свет, например.  
\- Но все равно же любишь, даже мудака, - хмыкает, вроде как шутит. Шутит же? Стайлз хмурится и смотрит неверяще. Хмурится еще больше. Дерек смотрит спокойно и тепло, поправляет худи - прижимает к животу менее окровавленным краем.  
\- Серьезно? - у Стайлза кончились силы и почти кончился голос, на грани шепота. - Ты хочешь поговорить об этом. Сейчас?  
\- А когда еще? Ну мы можем подождать пару часиков, но тогда я стану чуть более молчаливым и синим, но если тебе так больше нравится...  
Стайлз чувствует, как начинают предательски дрожать губы. Нет, он не такая размазня, он не будет позориться. Он даже на похоронах отца держался, как солдат, только что честь не отдавал. Он грабитель со стажем. Он крутой, круче только яйца.  
\- Блять, ненавижу тебя, - ему кажется, где-то вдалеке слышится шум машин. Он надеется, что только кажется.  
\- Я себя тоже, - морщится, - Комплекс мачо, знаешь, от него сложно было избавиться. Даже ради тебя.  
\- Было? - Стайлз распахивает глаза широко-широко. Потому что, вау. Дерек и разговоры о чувствах - это то самое, что мачо не делают никогда. Среди прочего. Также они не пьют бабские коктейли, которые так обожает Стайлз - они цветные, фруктовые и с разными вкусами. А еще они не одеваются в мешковатые подростковые шмотки, которые тоже так любит Стайлз, хотя уже немного вышел из возраста. А еще они не трахаются с мальчишками, но это Стайлз уже решил сам, потому что Дерек никогда бы не сказал этого вслух. А Стайлз всегда очень боялся спрашивать, потому что зачем портить то, что и так отлично работает? Нет, он бы не стал. Он не хотел, не мог его потерять.  
\- Пуля в живот действует отрезвляюще, попробуй как-нибудь, - кисло улыбается и чуть наклоняется вперед. Ему наверняка больно и неудобно, а Стайлз тормозит, как тормозная жидкость. - Ну, иди сюда, - легонько надавливает на шею.  
\- Из тебя такой романтик, как из меня - балерина, - Стайлз хмурится, жует губу, пытается работать мозгом, а потом не пытается.  
\- Ты только заметил?  
Стайлз столько раз в деталях представлял себе, как это будет, как это могло бы быть, что уже натер мозоль на воображении. И не только. Но даже в самых паскудных своих фантазиях Дерек не истекал кровью на сиденье старого джипа.  
Они целуются долго и обстоятельно, так, будто впереди еще вся жизнь, а может быть несколько жизней подряд, все время мира, и еще парочку других миров в придачу. Так аккуратно и чутко, как будто делали это уже когда-то, а потом забыли, и теперь вот опять учатся заново. Это самое естественное, что Стайлз когда-либо чувствовал в своей жизни. Самое теплое, нежное и вместе с тем горячее. Это слишком похоже на прощание.  
\- Ты заставил меня усомниться в собственной ориентации, маленький засранец, - болезненно выдыхает возле самых губ, поглаживает скулу и щеку. Тянется опять к губам. Так вкусно. Так медленно.  
\- А мне думаешь легко было? - где-то позади уже приближаются машины, и судя по отсутствию сирен, это ребята Арджента. Они попали, на этот раз действительно попали.  
\- Я думаю...тебе памятник поставить надо, - прикрывает глаза, усмехается, белый, как мел, - За трудовые мозоли...на руках... - пытается смеяться, и так и замирает с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. Умиротворенный. Совсем-совсем холодный.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, кажется, целую вечность. Кажется, несколько сотен галактик успевают родиться и угаснуть. Внутри у него тоже становится холодно-холодно. Безразлично.  
Стайлз вбивает обойму в пистолет, разворачивает машину, и едет навстречу людям Арджента.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза - уже совсем темно. Они все сгрудились на полу лофта, как самая настоящая стая, мешанина из рук, ног, дыханий. Успокаивая друг друга, согревая. Дерек чувствует столько сердцебиений вместе, рядом, что это пьянит. И среди них одно, лихорадочно мельтешащее, взбудораженное.  
Стайлз выбирается из теплой свалки сопящих тел и дрожащей походкой идет на кухню. Бросает короткое "да ну нахуй", и Дерек не помнит, чтобы Стайлз когда-либо так ругался, но, наверное, теперь будет ругаться. Теперь, наверное, все будет совсем по-другому. Это то, что Дитон имел в виду, когда говорил, что они будут связаны? Вот прямо _так_ связаны?  
Питер мечтательно пялится в потолок, поглаживает нижнюю губу пальцами. Ловит взгляд Дерека и ухмыляется.  
\- Давай повторим, - шепчет еле слышимо, чтобы никого больше не разбудить, и так же беззвучно смеется. Лидия спит, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и Питер окидывает ее таким взглядом, что Дереку становится не по себе. Он отодвигается подальше, чуть не задевает Скотта, легонько треплет его по макушке. Единственный нормальный человек оказался. Дерек медлит, сонно осматриваясь. Без стаи сразу становится как-то холодно. Стайлз гремит чашками и роется явно в поисках чего-то выпить.  
\- Иди помоги мальчику, - Питер ухмыляется так хитро, что хочется заехать ему по лицу, - Он тебя только что похоронил все-таки, - и мечтательно смотрит в сторону кухни. Даже облизывается, черт бы его побрал.  
\- Без тебя знаю, - огрызается шепотом. Чертовы сны, но кто мог знать, что получится...так? Он даже не подозревал. Не осознавал. И представить не мог. Но может это просто магия? Их как будто вело что-то, испытывало. Первые эпизоды на пробу, а потом все дальше, все сильнее. Отчаянней.  
\- Держи, - Дерек подходит бесшумно, достает бутылку из ящика под раковиной, - Только это есть, держим для гостей.  
Для каких таких гостей Дерек не уточняет, у них отродясь никого не было, но нельзя ведь исключать? Вот сейчас пригодилось.  
Стайлз смотрит на него хмуро и неверяще, глаза чуть опухшие. Он много плакал, пожалуй даже слишком. И слишком много из-за него, Дерека.  
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что это не имеет значения, забудь. Но это будет...  
\- Куча говна, вот что это будет, - наливает себе сразу полстакана. Скотч. Пьет и морщится, а затем отпивает еще.  
\- Ага, - Дерек соглашается и не подходит слишком близко. Хотя он помнит, слишком явно и отчетливо, каков Стайлз на вкус.  
\- Черт, мы...ч-черт, - трет лицо руками, затем все-таки смотрит на Дерека, и это сложно описать словами. Боль, и облегчение, и замешательство, и страх, и надежда. Они прожили несколько жизней там, в снах, столько безумных вариантов. И где бы они ни оказывались вместе...они были вместе, так или иначе.  
\- Ты заставил меня усомниться в собственной ориентации, - Дерек говорит словами из сна, и у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание. Глаза становятся большими-большими, совсем как там. В той, другой жизни.  
\- Мудак, - выдыхает, но не злится. Дерек не знает, подойти ему или ничего не делать. Дать им обоим время подумать. Осмыслить. Прислушаться к себе. Может это и правда ничего не значит? Просто действие сраного метафизического пойла.  
\- Мудак, - кивает. И теперь за ними нет погони. И никто не стреляет позади. И никто не пытается утащить Стайлза в печь и сжечь. Насмерть, как бы он сам сказал. Здесь и сейчас у них старые-добрые-обычные проблемы и убийцы Бикон Хиллз. Не такие уж и прям страшные, если смотреть в перспективе.  
Стайлз сглатывает так громко, что Дерек невольно улыбается. А еще он понимает, что не сможет забыть, выкинуть из головы. Просто не захочет.  
Аккуратно берет Стайлза за руку, скорее просто придерживает за запястье, ждет. Стайлз смотрит на него, на их руки, опять на него. Вздыхает, наконец, будто сдается. Позволяет отвести себя обратно - в стаю, в тепло, в безопасность. Бросает на Питера угрюмый взгляд.  
\- Маньяк гребанный, - и ложится поближе к Скотту и Лидии.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты сквернословишь, - Питер ухмыляется, затем смотрит на Дерека, и приглашающе обводит всю эту восхитительную свалку рукой, дескать, мечта во плоти. Дерек вздыхает, как перед нырком на глубину, и укладывается рядом со Стайлзом. Близко. А затем еще ближе. Обнимает сзади, утыкаясь носом в шею, и медленно-медленно выдыхает. Кажется, Стайлз довольно фыркает.  
\- Жалеешь? - все-таки спрашивает. Дереку важно знать. Именно этот Стайлз, именно здесь и сейчас. У них есть шанс. Возможно, впервые.  
\- Шутишь, да? - лежит напряженный несколько секунд, а потом расслабляется и чуть подается назад, позволяя Дереку вплавиться в него. Становится потрясающе тепло и спокойно.  
Скотт что-то бормочет про "вы имеете право хранить молчание" и смешно хихикает, закидывая руку на Лидию. Они все еще некоторое время ворочаются, и опять засыпают. На этот раз без снов.

Эпилог  
Стайлз листает конфискованную у Дерека "Автостопом по Галактике" и думает, что 42 - таки неплохой ответ на все. Широко ухмыляется, когда его чмокают в висок и ставят на стол чашку с ароматным кофе. Дерек усаживается рядом, его пальцы порхают по клавишам ноутбука, и все было бы идиллично, если бы их не пытались убить. Опять. Стайлз смотрит на его сосредоточенное лицо, возможно, слишком долго. А потом наклоняется и кротко целует в щеку. Когда Дерек улыбается, у него появляются просто очешуительные ямочки.  
\- Но, дорогая...  
\- Не подходи ко мне! - Лидия вот уже пять минут кружит с Питером по лофту, уворачиваясь от гигантского букета красных сладко-пахнущих роз. Она забирается с ногами на диван, как будто увидела мышь, но там всего лишь Питер, галантно припавший на одно колено. Если бы пару дней назад кто-то сказал Стайлзу, что такое вообще возможно - он бы сразу посоветовал лечь в психушку.  
\- Нам звездами предначертано быть вместе, - ловит ее изящную ручку, но не целует, только подносит к губам. Глаза светятся озорством и весельем, и Лидия, прекрасная ледяная Лидия с каменным самоконтролем, краснеет как девчонка. Которой, в общем-то, и является.  
\- Ты пытался убить Стайлза, - почти шепчет. Розы пахнут уже на всю комнату.  
\- Но я же извинился, - ослепительная улыбка.  
Стайлз не выдерживает и ржет, Лидия бросает на него хмурый взгляд, и громко заявляет, что они все рехнулись здесь, Дерек мягко улыбается, а Скотт возвращается с двумя пакетами свежих хрустящих круассанов, и несколько долгих мгновений стоит в дверях и просто смотрит на них. Стайлз никогда еще не видел его таким счастливым.


End file.
